Sailor Solar
by Sailor Mystic
Summary: Not too long after they defeated the new leader of the Negaverse, a new Enemy threatens. They must find Sailor Solar, and her beloved Sunlight Knight in order to save the world from the bringer of all evil.


**Sailor Solar: Chapter One**

**"Hey Serena! For once you're on time!" Raye called to Serena as she arrived at the temple.**

"**Yep! Where's Ami? She's never late!" Serena replied. **

**BEEP BEEP!**

"**What's up Mercury?" Mina said into the communicator.**

"I was on my way to the meeting when I was attacked by a monster. I can't beat this one alone. I'm in the park." Sailor Mercury replied.

"**We'll be right there!" Raye said.**

**IN THE PARK**

**"You little sailor brat, I'll kill you!" the monster yelled.**

**"You'll never beat me and my friends!" Mercury replied.**

**Suddenly another Sailor Scout appeared and yelled, " Solar Planet Attack!"**

A bright light shone at the monster and one by one, the planets of the solar system hit it and destroyed the foul creature. "Hi, I'm Sailor Solar. Get the other Scouts on that communicator of yours and tell them that we're going to the temple and for them to go back to it. I'll explain everything there." Solar said. She had long blue hair with purple streaks and some shorter strands of purple to frame her face. Her eyes were a vivid emerald green. She had dark green lace-up boots (like Saturn's), a red skirt, a yellow bodice instead of the usual white, purple bows, and orange gloves. She had a staff that had a crescent moon on top with the sun in the center, and instead of a tiara, she had the moon and sun symbol on her forehead. Her earrings, strangely, looked like earth. She was the oddest-looking scout.

**LATER AT THE TEMPLE**

**"I'm glad to see that you have all of your protectors with you because they need to hear this. None of you have ever met me or heard of me, neither in this life, nor your past lives, not even Luna and Artemis. I am Princess Soleena of the Sun Kingdom. Queen Serenity and Darien's father always knew of my kingdom, but no one else. Everyone decided that it was best to keep it a secret so that Queen Beryl would not try to conquer us. When Queen Serenity sent you into the future, my mother sent me as well, but unlike you, I have always had my memories from the Sun Kingdom. The only reason your father knew of the kingdom, Darien, was because he had seen my mother visiting Serenity, and they fell in love. I am your half-sister. I have come forth after all these years because all of us are in danger from a force more evil than you have ever known." Sailor Solar explained all of this to a very shocked group.**

**"What! I have sister? This is awesome!" Darien said.**

**Sailor Solar: Chapter Two**

**"It's, um, nice to meet you Solar, but well, I hope you won't be offended or anything, but we need some kind of proof that your story is true."**

**"Its okay Mars, I expected that, and so did Queen Serenity. She gave me this to give to you. She knew that there was a good chance that she wouldn't be alive when we met, so she created this."**

**A small white orb appeared. Sailor Moon went to touch it and a beam in the shape of a crescent moon shot up. In that beam, was her mother watching Princess Serenity ice skating on the moon.**

**"My child, I know not when you will hear this, but I do know that it will be after I die. Be brave my little princess, someday you will rule our kingdom. The person who brings you this message is Princess Soleena of the Sun Kingdom, also known as Sailor Solar. She will help you and the other scouts in your time of need. She has a little of each of the scouts' personalities. That is why her sailor uniform has so many different colors. Always remember that I love you, and I will always be watching over you. You can defeat any evil so long as you are brave and you have your friends standing by you. I will always see you as my little girl ice skating in our Moon Kingdom. Anytime you touch this orb; it will show me watching you. So whenever you are lonely or scared just touch it and you will see me. Farewell my daughter."**

**The beam disappeared and everyone detransformed because they knew that Solar had told the truth. "Now, time to get to business." Sailor Solar said as she detransformed.**

**"Yes, I do believe you mentioned some sort of danger. Will you clue us in as to what that danger might be?"**

**"Of course brother, although, it might be hard for you to believe…"**

**Sailor Solar: Chapter Three**

"You see, I also had a protector, Solar Flare, but he is lost now. I do not know what happened to him."

**"But Soleena, how does that put us all in danger?"**

**"Ah, Mina, right? Well, there was an ancient prophecy about us scouts and our protectors. Together we are invincible, but should one break away from the group- by choice or force- we are all doomed. A great evil is coming and all of us must fight together to stop it, or it will destroy everything. It is the source of all evil, of all darkness. It can never be destroyed, but it can be sent away for several thousands years. Scouts have done it before, and we must do the same. There is only one power that can send it away, Solar Hope Crescent Twilight, and it can only be harnessed by all of us. That is why you must help me find my love. The Enemy will come in just five days."**

**"Oh, dear, I had hope that prophecy would not come true during Serena's time. I thought it might be for a future group of scouts."**

**"Luna, it would not have been for us, if Queen Serenity hadn't sent us into the future. It would have been our descendents, not us. However, we can beat it, so long as we find Solar Flare, and discover the secret to harnessing the Solar Hope Crescent Twilight."**

"**Ok, Soleena, what is Solar Flare's real name? We must know that if we are to find him. Oh, and does he also retain his memories from the Sun Kingdom?"**

"**I do not know what family he was born into, so I cannot give you his last name, but his first name is Gavin. He does not remember the Sun Kingdom, which is why it has been so hard for me to find him."**

**"Ok, Luna, Artemis, you guys keep an ear out around people and listen for that name, also, try to see if you can sense any powers around you. Scouts, protectors, you also watch out for that name. Raye, consult your flames, and Ami, try using your mini computer to search for strange powers. I hope that we can find him in five days. Oh, everyone keep a close eye out for any new students, after all, that's how Lita got here!"**

"**Right Serena! Let's get going you guys, it's late. See ya tomorrow!" **

**"Bye Mina! Bye everyone! Hey Raye?"**

**"Yeah Serena?'**

**"You don't have to check the flames tonight. I know you're worn out like the rest of us. Put it off until tomorrow, Ok?"**

**"Sure, Serena, bye. See ya, Luna!" **

**Sailor Solar: Chapter Four**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**"Luna? Have you found out anything?"**

**"No, Raye, I haven't. I just thought that I should go with you to your school today instead of Serena's. Maybe I'll sense something there."**

**"Ok, but please don't let anyone see you."**

**"Don't worry, I'm excellent at being inconspicuous. No one will know that I am there."**

**LATER THAT DAY**

**"So, Luna, did you sense anything at Raye's school?"**

**"No Serena, which means that Gavin does not go to any of your schools. I suspect that he might go to that private school that Darien used to go to. I believe that Greg goes to that school. Ami, see if he'll mind me going with him to his school."**

**"Ok, I'll talk to him tonight. We'll meeting at the arcade with Andrew and Lita. We plan on having a night out on the town, and hopefully, we'll hear something about Gavin." **

**"Greg?"**

**"Yeah Ami?"**

**"Luna was wondering if you would mind her going with you to school. Your school is the only one she and Artemis haven't checked yet."**

**"Sure, Ami, that's fine. Where are we going tonight?"**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

**"Ami, Lita, Mina, Soleena, We need some help. We've been attacked at the temple! Hurry up!"**

**"We're coming Serena! Guess that tells you where we're going Greg."**

**"Guess it does. Come on, we've gotta help them!"**

**AT THE TEMPLE**

**"You vile creature! I shall destroy you in the name of the Moon!"**

**"Whatever sailor girl! You cannot defeat me! I am Cabeta, my master's strongest warrior!"**

**Sailor Solar: Chapter Five**

**"Just who is your master?"**

**"He is the master of all evil, he created all evil, and he controls all evil."**

**"Are you talking about the source of all evil? He isn't due to come for three more days!"**

**"He is not here yet. He sent me ahead to destroy you before you complete your powers, before you find your last person. He knows that once you find the last person, he cannot defeat you. But I shall prevent that from ever happening!"**

**"Ok whatever! Hey Sailor Moon, we're here to join the party! Water Arrow Pierce!" **

**Strangely, the water arrow didn't just shoot the monster like it normally did; instead, it froze the hideous creature.**

**"Whoa, Mercury! Looks like your attack just increased its power!"**

**"Yeah, boy is that weird! Finish it off Sailor Moon!"**

**"Angel Soul Light!"**

**The beam crescent moons hit the evil monster and destroyed it.**

"**Yeah! Way to go!"**

**"Actually, Jupiter, there is a problem. Cabeta said that the evil that is coming sent her, and that it knows that we are missing a person from a group."**

**"Ouch, that is bad! We gotta find Solar Flare before it shows up."**

**"Yeah, and guess what! The evil that is coming is a he! At least that's what Cabeta called him. Hey, Soleena, if you saw your protector, would you recognize him?"**

**"Yep, I could never forget his face."**

**"Nice to know I am so loved!" A strange voice called. **

**"Solar Flare? Is that you? Where are you?"**

**"I am right here Sailor Solar. And yes, I am Solar Flare. It seems your mother made it to where I would remember everything from our past lives but only under two conditions. One, you had to find me, or two, the prophecy had to come true. So here I am." Solar Flare's tuxedo was just as multicolored as Sailor Solar's outfit. He gently kissed Sailor Solar on the cheek then turn to the other scouts and their protectors.**

**"I know about the evil coming. He tried to keep me away by making me think you guys were evil. Luckily, my love for Sailor Solar won in the end. Now that I am here, we must figure out how to harness the power of the Solar Hope Crescent Twilight. I know we can figure it out."**

**Sailor Solar: Chapter Six**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"**This is terrible! The Enemy is coming tomorrow, and we still can't figure out how to harness the power of the Solar Hope Crescent Twilight! Luna, Artemis, are you sure there isn't anything in the prophecy about how to harness it?"**

**"Well, it said it is powered by love and hope of all the people. Perhaps you must channel all of your love and hope into the crystal. Try it."**

**"But using the crystal is dangerous, it could kill Sailor Moon."**

**"No it will not. If you remember the battle with Joycite, Mars, nothing happened to Moon. Sailor Moon's power is so great now, that she can control the crystal. Especially when she has the rest of you giving her your power."**

**"Ok, but is there some sort of way we should stand?"**

**"Perhaps, um, Artemis?"**

**"What?"**

**"Didn't the prophecy say ' the evil shall be defeated with an eye of hope and love'?"**

**"Yes it did."**

**"That's it! I think I've figured it out. Now, tonight, I'll just tell you how to stand. You are all much too tired to try it tonight. Scouts, and protectors, make one circle around Sailor Moon, Sailor Solar, Tuxedo Mask, and Solar Flare. Sailor Solar and Solar Flare, make a circle around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. When we actually use the power, all the outer scouts and protectors should hold hands and put them pointing at the middle. Sailor Solar and Solar Flare, your hands should be held up, with the palms facing the middle. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, your hands will also be held up, but your palms will face the sky and the crystal shall be above them. Yep, that's it!"**

**"Luna how did you figure all of this out?"**

**"Long ago on the Moon Kingdom there was a painting of a group of scouts standing just like this. I never understood who Sailor Solar and Solar Flare were, of course, but I knew which scout was which, and the same with the protectors. Now, all of the scouts will say their transformation commands like they usually do, except Sailor Moon will not say Imperium Crystal Planet Power, she will say her command too. Then everyone will, including the protectors, say Solar Hope Crescent Twilight. Make sure all of your thoughts are of hope and love at that time. That is the secret of the Solar Hope Crescent Twilight. Now, everyone, go home get some sleep. Be here early in the morning; we do not know when the Enemy is coming." Everyone then detransformed and the scouts and the protectors left yelling at Serena, "Bye Serena!"**

**"Bye everyone! And don't worry! We will win!"**

**Sailor Solar: Chapter Seven**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**"Hey guys! Luna, do you think that we should try the Solar Hope Crescent Twilight before the Enemy shows up?"**

**"No, Lita, you must conserve all of your power for the final battle. We must decide the best place to use it. It should be someplace high, but not where too many people are."**

**"How about that one hill near the temple? Nobody really goes there. Plus, I think it's the highest place in this town."**

**"Good idea Michiru."**

**"Let's go!"**

**"Serena?"**

**"Yeah, Luna?"**

**"I know I said that you should be alright, that you could handle the crystal, but I am not sure about it. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you. You have come a long way as a scout, and as a person. Your mother would have been especially proud of you."**

**"Thanks, Luna, not just for what you said, but for everything you've done for me and the other scouts. We would never have made it this far without you and Artemis. Although, you helped the most."**

**"We better catch up with the others."**

**"Right!"**

**AT THE HILL**

**"Luna, look at the sky! It's completely dark! There aren't even any stars! Is that the Enemy?"**

**"Yes it is, everyone transform and then get into position!"**

**"Luna, I think we should hold off actually doing the attack until we know where to aim it."**

**"Right, Sailor Solar, but we do need to get ready."**

**"Hey Luna! There's a section of sky that's darker, and it has lightening all around it! Could that be the Enemy's ship?"**

**"Yes Sailor Moon, but I don't think it's the ship, I think that _is _the Enemy. If you look closely, it is in the shape of a person!"**

"**Right Luna! Should we do the attack now?"**

**"No, Sailor Venus! Wait to see if it comes closer! If it does then you will have a better shot at it!"**

**"Uh-oh! I think its going to attack the town!" **

**The Enemy had a large ball of dark energy in its hand and look as though it was getting ready to throw it.**

**"You're right! Attack now before it's too late! Princess Serenity, start it off, then go in order!"**

**"Moon Angel Power!"**

**"Mercury Genius Power!"**

**"Mars Priestess Power!"**

**"Jupiter Warrior Power!"**

**"Venus Lover Power!"**

**"Pluto Guardian Power!"**

**"Uranus Protector Power!"**

**"Neptune Musician Power!"**

**"Saturn Healer Power!"**

**FLASHBACKS**

**PRINCESS SERENITY- 'Why do you think we fight for you?' 'Cause you are our friend, and friends will always stick together.'**

**MERCURY- 'Hey Ami, wanna be friends?'**

**MARS- 'They are my loyal friends, they are family to me..'**

**JUPITER-'Aren't you scared of me?' 'Should I be?'**

**VENUS- 'Sorry but I can't turn my back on them..'**

**PRINCE ENDYMION- 'Tuxedo Mask! You're alive!' 'Sorry to scare you like that…' **

**All together- "SOLAR HOPE CRESCENT TWILIGHT!"**

**A beam shot from each scout and each protector of his or her color growing and merging with the ones next to it. Sailor Solar's and Solar Flare's beams were gold and silver. Two beams shot out from the crystal, one red, and one white, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's beams. They twisted around each other and all the beams headed straight for the evil presence. The beams from the crystal hit at the exact point where a heart would have been, and the beams from Sailor Solar and Solar Flare hit the head. Finally, the rest of the beams burned a circle around the Enemy. The dark shape disappeared and the sky returned to normal. **

**"PRINCESS SERENITY! LUNA! You said she could handle the crystal! Oh, no, Prince Endymion! Not you too!"**

**"I'm sorry girls, I thought they could handle it. Either way, it had to be done! Oh, Serenity, I'm sorry, but at least now you will be with your mother. All of us will miss you two."**

**"What are we going to do without them?"**

**"I don't know Saturn."**

**"Soleena… its me, your mother. Queen Serenity is also with me. If you take the orb and hit it with Solar Planet Attack, it will bring Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion back to life."**

**"I guess Serenity won't be able to look at her mother."**

**"Oh, the orb won't be destroyed, Serenity will still be able to use it."**

**"Ok, SOLAR PLANET ATTACK!"**

**When the attack hit the orb, stardust fell down onto Serenity and Endymion. The crystal reformed and slowly, the two regained consciousness.**

**"Thank you Mom, and thank you, Queen Akura. Goodbye. Hey guys! We did it!"**

**"Princess Serenity! Prince Endymion! We weren't sure it would work!"**

**"I can't believe all of you doubted the wisdom of two queens! Oh! Am I still in princess form?"**

**She changed back into regular Serena and everyone else changed back to their regular selves too.**

**"Thanks Luna, we would have been lost without you!"**

**"No problem Serena!"**

**"Serena?"**

**"Yeah Darien?"**

**"I bought something for you before the battle."**

**"Really, what?"**

**Darien dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring that had a diamond in the shape of a crescent moon, "Will you marry me, my love?"**

**"Yes Darien! I love you!"**

**"And I love you!"**

**The two kissed and everyone went home. By the end of the week, all of the scouts had become engaged, and they decided that Serena and Darien would have a separate wedding and that the next day, all of the other scouts would get married together, except for Saturn. Saturn and her protector were too young to get married until a few years later. However, something happened just a few weeks before the weddings that could change the future forever…**


End file.
